camp_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mixer
The Mixer is the third episode of the first season and aired on July 24, 2013. Plot Early in the morning, Robbie and Sarah spy Cole unloading a dirty, used hot tub. When Mack calls, he asks them to keep his Jacuzzi a secret until he gets it up and running. Mack is worried. Camp attendance is down, and she can't afford to lose a single camper. Chloe accosts Kip in the shower to expose herself to him... through her poetry, which is both creepy and homicidal. Chloe thinks she and Kip are different than the other campers; they're both connected to their dark sides. Meanwhile, Buzz is making plans to DJ the upcoming mixer with Camp Ridgefield. Once he's blown everyone away with his tunes, he'll surely be able to lure a honey into Cole's hot tub. When Marina can't find her bathing suit, she knows one of the mean girls stole it, but they're not talking. Marina's surprised to hear the girls are planning to take the lifeguard test - don't they know saving people can mess up their hair? At breakfast, Mack announces that it's Little Otter's turn to host the mixer. Unlike Camp Ridgefield, they won't need smoke and mirrors and a surprise appearance by Justin Timberlake to have a good time. That's when Sarah hands a letter to Mack - a list of off-limit foods for the mixer from Camp Ridgefield. With a head full of steam, Mack heads off to give Roger a piece of her mind. Sarah flirts with Miguel while Mack spars with Roger, who teases her about letting down her campers. If Mack ever needs to expunge her anxiety, she can knock on Roger's door anytime. That's when Mack spies Bob and Eleanor Switzer, who have ditched Little Otter in favor of Camp Ridgefield and their cell tower. When Mack asks what she has to do to win the Switzers back, Bob promises they're never coming back. With his new job, he needs to take phone calls from work, and Little Otter doesn't have a cell tower. Later over drinks with the gang, Mack insists she's still not ready to consider a cell tower. Instead she wants to come up with a theme for the mixer, in hopes of getting the Switzers back and maybe poaching some of Ridgefield's campers along the way. Her theme? A Midsummer Night's Dream! Kip helps Marina sort through the Lost and Found for a bathing suit so that she won't go naked while taking the lifeguard test. She wants Kip to take the test too. Though water and sun isn't Kip's thing, he agrees to take the test to get more time with Marina. Meanwhile, Mack and the gang are busy transforming the dining hall into a midsummer night's dream, when Sarah slinks into the kitchen. She tells Mack she's hiding from her swim coach - then confesses to the whole sordid story of losing her scholarship. Sarah wants to hide in the kitchen until her coach leaves, but Mack insists this is just the right time to have a difficult conversation. And as it turns out, the coach wants to reinstate Sarah's scholarship - provided she takes drug tests all summer. The deal is only on the table for the next 48 hours... When the power all over the camp goes out, Mack runs for the dining hall where Robbie and Cole have just put out a fire. Turns out Cole's hot tub overloaded the circuit board. After some delay, the sprinkler system finally turns on, dousing all the decorations. While Kip practices for his lifeguard test, Buzz offers some wisdom: Kip can't swim, so to avoid embarrassment, he shouldn't take the test! The mean girls are hanging out on the dock with hunky Greg when Marina strolls by in her secondhand bathing suit. After much teasing from the girls, Marina gets her revenge when Greg jumps up to put suntan lotion on her back. Mack lays into Cole for taking out the power grid with his hot tub - bad idea! She wanted to impress the Ridgefield campers at the mixer, and hopefully win some of her defectors back. Both the Switzers and Steve have left the camp, and people are telling Mack that she needs to use technology to fix both problems, i.e. a cell tower and a boob job. Cole cuts through the crap, telling Mack her boobs look fine. Maybe it's time for a little "O.P.P." - Mack's self-described greatest jam of all time? Cole reminds Mack that her instincts are sharp as hell, but Mack isn't too sure. Sarah finally shares her story of getting kicked off the swim team with Robbie, who promises to love her no matter what. Across camp, Chloe ambushes Kip demanding to know why he's taking the lifeguard test. Is it because he has a crush on her and wants to spend more time as a lifeguard? Spying Marina in her secondhand bathing suit, Sarah advises her to check the lost and found again, where a brand new bathing suit is waiting! That evening, Mack paddles a canoe across the lake to knock on Roger's door with a bottle of wine. He's just about to invite her in when a woman comes to the door in lingerie, wanting to know if Roger arranged for a playmate. Handing Roger the bottle of wine, Mack stalks off. The next morning, Cole and Mack watch as workers erect a cell tower, designed to look like a pine tree. When Cole points out that the charm of the camp is analogue, Mack claims there's no sense being analogue in a digital world. Down at the dock, everyone's assembled for the lifeguard test, conducted by Robbie. On the very first test - a swim to the buoy and back - Kip starts struggling, and has to be rescued by Cole. Since no one helped Kip while he was drowning, Robbie fails all the other kids. When Kip runs off, Cole follows. No one cares that Kip can't swim; life is about playing to your strengths. Kip admits he took the test so he could hang out with Marina. Cole thinks the drowning was just one fail. It's a long summer - anything can happen! Sarah bumps into Miguel when she's at the general store, loading up on crappy vodka for the mixer. Miguel offers to steer her in the direction of some top-shelf booze, which is just sitting around gathering dust... Buzz stops off to visit Mack before the mixer to ask her not to interfere with his set list. Mack agrees she has to open herself up to new things. Nevertheless, she's a little concerned when she doesn't recognize a single song on Buzz's set list. Buzz has one last heartbreaking request - no "O.P.P."! On her way into the dance, Marina is accosted by Chloe and the mean girls, who are unexpectedly nice... while they're sticking a sign on her back saying, "I've got crabs." When he hears the mean girls giggling, Kip gets rid of the sign, but Marina knows full well what happened and runs off to sulk. When Mack arrives at the mixer, Roger is already waiting to bash the décor. He confesses that the woman he was hanging out with the other night pales in comparison to Mack - she didn't boss him around enough! Mack realizes Roger's doing his best to offer a complement - in his own idiotic way. Just then the lights turn off, sending Mack into a paroxysm of panic. Luckily, it's only the flashy opening to Buzz's set, which is met with general disdain as worried parents rush their kids off to bed. At Camp Ridgefield, Miguel takes Sarah into the barn to plunder a forgotten stash of high-end liquor. Sarah tells Miguel all about her quandary: maybe she just wants to be a regular person - training for the Olympics means missing out on a lot of fun. Miguel knows which decision will cause the most painful regret - and so does Sarah. Back at Little Otter, no one's dancing at the mixer. Having had enough of DJ Buzz-erk, Cole and Robbie grab a toolbox and head out with a can of nitrogen. Finally, Mack puts her foot down, demanding Buzz play "O.P.P.," just as Cole unleashes disco fog. Within minutes, everyone's on the dance floor and the party's rockin' - even Roger's dancing! Mack congratulates Cole on an amazing job, getting everything going at the last minute. Sarah shows up with a crate of top-shelf booze, just in time to impress Roger - Mack has really gone all-out! Eleanor Switzer decides that she loves Little Otter so much she's bringing her family back. After the mixer, DJ Buzz-erk retires to the hot tub with a cute girl, and is about to get his first kiss of the summer... when she throws up on him! The next morning, Mack is happy to announce that the cell tower is coming down - they're back in an analogue camp - and the Switzers are back, too! Wearing a brand-new lifeguard shirt, Marina stops by the dining hall to tell Kip her good news. He promises to spend more time at the beach. Sarah decides to start her morning swims again, in hopes of getting back on her swim team. This also means no more drinking, smoking or sleeping in, which Robbie is totally in favor of. Kip is surprised when Chloe actually knocks on his door like a normal person. Chloe has decided that Kip really understands her - he sees her dark side, and he's got one too. That's why he risked his life taking the lifeguard test. When Kip admits he's still a little afraid of Chloe, she tells him to prepare to really enjoy the kiss she's about to give him. Meanwhile, Kip and Mack hang out in the hot tub, drinking beers. When Mack asks how Cole managed to get their power back on in time for the mixer, he admits he tapped into Camp Ridgefield's power line... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes